


oh, what a world, and then there is you

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Immediately after the end of season 3, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Michimiya makes her move after the Shiratorizawa game.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	oh, what a world, and then there is you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Oh, What A World" by Kacey Musgraves.

The fan bus gets back to Karasuno ten minutes before the players’, so there’s a contingent of people waiting to cheer for their heroes when they arrive. The line is long, made up of a whole lot of people who never cared about volleyball before today — and who certainly never came out to support the girls’ team. 

Mao and Chizuru start towards where the third-years are gathered, but Yui hangs back.

“What’s wrong?” Chizuru asks. “Don’t you want to talk to your darling Daichi?”

“I’ll catch him later. I’m going to go congratulate the others.”

Mao snorts. “She probably just doesn’t want an audience, in case she actually drools on him this time.” Yui rolls her eyes and walks away, but she can’t help but blush. Mao isn’t wrong — Daichi was incredible today, and if she thinks about it too hard, she might very well lose it.

Most of the players are completely surrounded, but she spies Kageyama standing off to the side. Surely he’s happy after the win, but he doesn’t look it. Poor thing; maybe that scowl is just his regular face.

“Hey, Kageyama-kun! Congratulations on making it to Nationals! I knew you guys could do it!”

He stares at her through his bangs. “Uh?”

“That setter dump of yours was really amazing!” she continues. “You totally tricked me!”

“Um… thank you. Ma’am.” He looks mildly panicked. Yui remembers then what it was like to be a first-year, when she was completely terrified to talk to upperclassmen. Plus, aside from Kiyoko and Yachi, she’s never seen Kageyama talk to a girl before.

“Well, congrats!” she says again before leaving him alone. Best not to scare him too much.

The crowd is thinning out now, but she knows there’ll be a team meeting. Hopefully it won’t take too long. She goes upstairs to wait by the clubroom.

She spends longer than she’d like to admit standing around the corner, definitely not spying to find out when Daichi will be alone, locking up after everyone else leaves. Once she sees the back of Sugawara’s head disappearing down the stairs, she walks down the corridor and knocks on the open door.

“Hey, Sawamura! Congrats on today’s win!” Her voice is way too loud. _Calm down, Yui,_ she tells herself.

Daichi turns and breaks into a smile. Even exhausted, sweaty, and with that mess of a bruise on his face, his smile dazzles her. “Thanks, Michimiya. I was looking for you earlier. I guess that good luck charm of yours really works, huh?”

Yui giggles manically. “Oh, no! That’s nice of you, but it was totally all you guys!” She has to look away for a moment. Daichi is known for being steady and committed on the court, and he’s no different off of it. He listens so intently, eyes never leaving hers — it’s overwhelming. “So how does it feel to be going to Nationals?” she says when she can face him again.

“It’s… well, you probably saw me and Suga and Asahi crying on the court,” he says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “It feels like that. It feels… amazing.” There’s so much pride in his eyes. Yui’s proud of him, too, but she can’t help feeling a little heartbroken for her own team at the same time.

He sees it on her face. “Sorry. I wish your team could come to Tokyo with us.”

Yui puts on a brave smile. “Well, we _are_ coming. We have to cheer you on, of course!”

Daichi nods solemnly. “I hope you will.”

He doesn’t say anything else, just watches her. This is her moment. _Now or never, Michimiya!_

“Hey, um, Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

She tries to find some way to explain, but it turns out that when it comes down to it, she’s as bad with words as Kageyama. Instead, she throws herself at Daichi and kisses him, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, long enough for her to start freaking out, but then his hands are on her waist, pulling her closer.

They’re still locked together five minutes later when somebody outside screams. 

Yui jumps, knocking her nose against Daichi’s, as a voice says, “Well, well... WHAT do we have here?” Tanaka leans against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyebrows waggling.

“What are you doing here!?” Daichi growls. “You left!”

“I forgot my water bottle,” Tanaka replies innocently, pointing to where it sits on a shelf. Daichi grabs it and throws it at him. “Thanks, Captain!”

He turns to go, but Daichi stops him. “Tanaka?”

“Yeah?”

“You will never, _ever_ tell anyone what you saw here.”

Even Yui straightens her back at the sound of his Captain Voice. Tanaka jumps into a full salute.

“Yes, sir!” he says. He mimes locking his lips and throwing away the key, then turns on his heel and leaves. It’s clear from the sound of his footsteps that he’s actually running away.

Yui turns back to Daichi, who looks so rattled that she almost laughs. “Oops?”

Daichi shakes his head. “Sorry about him. This, ah, might not be the best place for this.”

Michimiya Yui will never in her life forget what she says next: “My parents aren’t home.”

Daichi’s mouth falls open.

“Oh my god,” Yui says, eyes widening as she realizes what just came out of her mouth. “I can’t believe I said that.”

“No, it’s— it’s okay,” Daichi stutters.

“That was so stupid!” Yui yelps. “I just meant, if you wanted to spend some more time together, my house is free—” _That’s definitely not what you meant,_ her brain helpfully supplies. “Oh, god, what was I thinking? I—”

“Yui.” Daichi puts both hands on her shoulders. “Relax.” It’s enough to calm her down and set her heart beating at a regular human rate again. Then he suddenly bows. “I’d like to come over, if you’ll have me.”

She blinks at him. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh! Oh. Okay. Okay, then.” She’s blushing now, and Daichi’s biting his lip to hide a grin. God, if Mao saw this, Yui thinks, she’d be in tears laughing.

But Daichi presses a hand to her cheek, and leans in to kiss her once, softly. “Let’s get out of here,” he says, his voice low, and the sound of it goes straight to her stomach.

“Okay.”

They lock up the clubroom. Daichi leads the way downstairs. “So, your parents are out, huh?”

“They went to an izakaya with some people from my dad’s job,” Yui tells him. “Hey, do you need to stop at home before we go to my house?”

“No, I’ll just text my parents to let them know I’m going out. Actually… I’m going to tell them I’m going to Asahi’s house, if you don’t mind. I’d rather not have my mother call and lecture me on how to be respectful to a girl.”

Yui bumps his shoulder. “I think you’re already pretty good at it.”

She spends the rest of the walk trying to work up the courage to kiss him again. But as soon as they get inside and take off their shoes, Daichi kisses her first, softly, and then with more and more need behind it. He’s not crazy-tall, like some volleyball players, but he still has a good six inches on her, and she likes how it feels to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, wrapped up in his strong arms.

He’s so warm and soft; Yui could stay there in the front hall kissing him for hours. But then he asks, “Could we sit down?” and she feels silly for not realizing how tired he must be.

“Of course,” she tells him. “We can, um, go to my room.”

They fall onto her tiny bed, heads side-by-side on the single pillow. Daichi flinches when his cheek touches it.

“Your face,” Yui says, gently stroking his other cheek. “Does it hurt a lot?”

Daichi wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, actually. I kind of played it down to the medical staff so they’d let me back on the court. I’ll be fine, though,” he adds, seeing the worry on her face. “As long as Tanaka keeps his shoulder away from me for a while.”

“And your tooth?”

“Getting a new one put in on Monday.” It was a molar that he lost, so it doesn’t break his smile.

“I’ll just have to be gentle, then.”

“Only with my teeth,” Daichi says with a wink. Yui feels her mouth go dry at his words.

There’s a new tension in the room after that, and she follows it, exploring his body while he holds her. She runs her hands down his chest and stomach, feeling the hard muscle there, while he wraps one arm tight around her waist, the other sliding down over her ass. When he pulls her closer, she feels him hard against her hip, and she gasps. It’s gratifying, having that effect on him. Maybe he’s not the only one who won something today.

“Yui,” he says, breathless, “before we do anything else, do you have…?”

“Oh! Yeah, I do. One second!”

He lowers his head. “I don’t mean to be presumptuous. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I just—”

She presses a finger to his lips. “Shh.” She runs to her sister’s room — her sister who, thankfully, is at college, hours away. She digs through the dresser until she finds the little box she’s looking for. Hopefully her sister won’t count them the next time she’s home. She holds the condom up with an awkward smile when she returns. “Got it!”

It’s easier after that, now that they both know where things are headed. They lose their clothes easily, and then Daichi is leaning over her and ripping the condom wrapper open. It’s not her first time, and she knows it’s not his, either — rumours fly at Karasuno — but neither of them have much experience. He pushes inside her, and _oh_ — she’d forgotten how good it feels. Or maybe it’s just never felt this good before.

He starts slow, kissing her and running a hand through her short hair. It’s not long before she’s quietly asking for more, and then he locks their hands together and pushes them down into the mattresses above her head, holding them there as he thrusts into her, his head arched back in pleasure.

She gets caught up in watching him as he moves, the way his skin slides over his muscles. It takes her a while to remember, again, that he played the hardest five matches of his life today. He shouldn’t be doing all the work. She’s never been on top before, but there’s a first time for everything. She rolls them over and settles atop his hips, and starts to move in a way that makes them both gasp. She likes that she can see him better this way, watch how his face changes as she rides him.

 _“Yui,”_ he breathes, and it feels good to hear him say her name as he looks up at her, the same look on his face as when he held up her charm at the end of the game. His hands come up to cup her breasts.

She rides him faster; she’s an athlete, too, and she’s got great stamina. Soon, though, Daichi’s hips are moving with hers, his hands digging into her hips as she shuts his eyes and shudders, panting as he comes. She gives him time to come down, waiting until he looks up at her, sated and hazy-eyed, to climb off him. She collapses next to him and he pulls her close, pressing his face into her hair.

“Can I touch you?” he asks, once he’s caught his breath.

She looks up at him with wide eyes. Neither of the other two boys offered to do that. She nods eagerly.

He moves a hand between her legs, one finger slipping inside her. His thumb presses into her clit, making slow circles. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah!” she squeaks out. It’s way better than okay.

She’s not fast to finish, but he sticks with it, even though his hand must get tired. Then she shakes and cries out, canting her hips against his fingers until it becomes too sensitive, and she gently moves his hand away.

“That was… amazing…” she says. Daichi smiles a small, quiet smile and kisses her on the forehead.

They lie there in silence for a long time, Yui drawing circles on Daichi’s chest. He pulls the blanket up over them when it starts to get hold.

“How late will your parents be out?” he asks.

“Probably past midnight.” It’s only nine p.m. “You can stay a while. I mean, you don’t have to—”

She doesn’t want to have expectations about this, though it’s probably too late for that, and she doesn’t want to make him feel pressured. They’ve both got so many things going on, they’re both going to college soon— if this was just for one night, she wouldn’t regret it, though it would be nice to—

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to,” he says.

Yui grins, and pulls him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com.


End file.
